Talk:Having Tens of Fun!/@comment-2604:2000:DEC2:E700:7D34:9439:2DCA:EACA-20171001152026
http://fandom.wikia.com/Games Movies TV Wikis My Account START A WIKI http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/HomeBarney Wiki2,565PAGESADD NEW PAGE*SEASONS *CHARACTERS *MERCHANDISE *TOP CONTENT *EXPLORE in:Barney and the Backyard Gang, Barney Videos, 1991, Classic Collection=Rock with Barney= VIEW SOURCE SHARE---- Rock with Barney is the eighth and final video in the [http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Barney_%26_the_Backyard_Gang Barney & the Backyard Gang] series. It was released exclusively in Neiman Marcus stores on August 1, 1991. This video had a wide release on January 29, 1992. Contents http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Rock_with_Barney# show Plot Adam's mother takes the Backyard Gang and Barney (still a stuffed toy doll) to the studio where she works. While there, Barney and the Backyard Gang tour the studio on their own, while producing their own show. From a cereal commercial set and a puppet show and the six little ducks and teddy bears and the US flag and an island paradise and a make up place to a jungle, the show is filmed along with many props in the studio. With the power of imagination and some movie magic, anything is possible when Barney's around. Educational Theme: The parts of a Movie Studio / Ways to Protect the Earth Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Dao Knight) (cameo) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Luci (Leah Gloria) *Amy (Becky Swonke) *Adam (Alexander Jhin) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Adam's Mother (Lourdes Regala) The Backyard Gang's New Friends *Kathy (Lauren King) (debut) *Jennifer (Alexis Harris) *Joseph (Chris Rodriguez) *AJ (Ajay Reddy) Song List #Barney Theme Song #We Are Barney and the Backyard Gang #Help Protect the Earth #Apples and Bananas #Down By the Bay #Six Little Ducks #Me and My Teddy #There are 50 Stars on Our Flag #Yankee Doodle Dandy #Tingalayo #I Can Laugh #The Frog on a Log #Good Manners #Boom, Boom, Ain't It Great to Be Crazy? Gallery Releases http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/File:104720.jpgOriginal Release (1991)http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/File:$(KGrHqMOKjsE1qt8045HBNr6LeHcNQ%7E%7E_32.jpgRe-Release (1992)http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/File:V23105djkwh.jpgRe-Release (1996)http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ukversion.pngUK Release (1996)http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/File:EXTREMELY_RARE_Rock_with_Barney_Australia.pngAustralian Release Add a photo to this gallery Trivia *This video marked: **The last time the Backyard Gang version of the "Barney Theme Song" is used. **The final appearances of Amy played by Becky Swonke and Adam played by Alexander Jhin. **The final time Derek is seen without glasses. **The first appearance of Kathy. She would later become a regular cast member for the first 3 seasons of[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Barney_%26_Friends Barney & Friends]. **The only appearances of AJ, Joseph, Jennifer and Adam's Mother. **The final time Dao Knight performs as Baby Bop. **The first time the "I Love You" song wasn't performed. *This video was originally a Neiman Marcus exclusive, as part of their Barney Boutique. **As part of this partnership, the video had several local premieres in the Dallas area. By being an In-Circle Club member, Nieman Marcus customers were able to purchase packages that included a theater viewing of the video. *'References': **Barney in Concert: The quote, "Let's do that song we did in our concert." **The Backyard Show: The duck umbrellas. *Rickey Carter is uncredited for this video. *On the producer's slate, it has the name Barney & Friends, which happens to be the name of the (then upcoming)television show in production in 1991. *On January 16, 2001, this video was featured in the Blockbuster Exclusive video, [http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Barney%27s_Rockin%27_Rhyme_Time Barney's Rockin' Rhyme Time](along with [http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Barney%27s_Rhyme_Time_Rhythm Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm]). Categories:*Barney and the Backyard Gang *Barney Videos *1991 *Classic Collection